2015.09.12 - Down the Rabbit Hole and Taking in Strays
Brodie needed a distraction, he needed to be anywhere but locked up in the house. So he decided to go exploring. The Beacon Hills area is so new to him. He had a lot of placed to check out and see. The rumors of the Nemeton were the most interesting. The blond definitely needed to check it out. So he threw on some sneakers, a pair of shorts and a Beacon Hills High School sweatshirt he borrowed from his brother and he headed off to the area in question on foot. It didn't take him long to find the general area, it's pretty well known if you know who to ask. Once he gets close, his big blue eyes fill with excitement. He takes in the world around him. Stopping to take a deep breath and inhale the scents of the place. With a slow exhale he continues on his journey. The Nemeton was unquestionably a place of magic. Particularly since it was recently woke up to it's fully glory. No longer merely a stump, with a mere pittance of it's power. No the tree was now restored to it's full and complete glory. Its power a siren song to the supernatural. Drawing it in, but often hiding its very presence or motives for doing so. But not so today. Today the majestic tree seems to call in a primal way to one that set out to find it. So much so it is almost hard to know which is true. Did Brodie set out to find the tree? Or was the tree calling to him, with growing urgency. Perhaps ever since he was freed. Either way as the forest clears before Brodie's steady pace. The massive trunk of the Nemeton comes into view. To a ordinary hiker nothing more than an especially large tree. If they saw it at all. But to Brodie, and his supernatural senses. The very godhead. A source of literally incalculable magical power. He would only need to reach out in the tiniest way. It is as if the tree were reaching for him already, and just waiting for him...To...Close....the...gap... The blond had no specific destination in mind. He just wanders around. Was he drawn like a fly to the sweet sweet honey. The scents in the air are amazing on their own. Add in the wonderful spice of magic and he is in bliss. His sneakers barely making any sound as moves through the area. Perhaps he was being pulled here by the tree. And yet he didn't seem to be complaining about that. He is all sunshine and rainbows. A bright beacon of light in the shadows of the forest. He didn't even need to open up his senses to know that this beautiful tree was what he came here for. It sings to him, in a language so ancient that there are no words. His jaw falls open in awe at the majestic thing of power. Once he is close enough, he looks with his other 'sight' to behold the magical aura's that the tree radiates. "So beautiful." Dazzled by the power that the Nemeton has. He moves closer, caught in the magnetic pull of the magic. The lion gets closer, his strong hand reaching out to touch the trunk of this epic tree. They say curiosity killed the cat. Well, some cats are somewhat harder to kill than others. Fortunately such was the case with Brodie Bryant. His life, his world, had been just so much upheaval. Just so much utter chaos recently. An argument could be made for much longer than even just recently. But in comparison to the Nemeton, that chaos was like a light ocean breeze compared to a hurricane. A children's splash pool when viewed against a massive tsunami. As the circuit of magic was closed with that touch, Brodie's magic and the tree's, it seemed to reach for him. The tree ceased to be. Everything ceased to be, and yet everything existed at once. With no chance to prepare, Brodie was thrown headlong into The Ways. Tumbling... Tumbling... Lost... Then found. Sensation. A warm, wet, sandpapery tongue lapping at him. More things coming into focus. It was cold, and wet. The earthy scent of a forest. But one much different than the one he had been in. The experience in the ways was disorienting. Only Brodie's magic, his inherent command of witchcraft saved him from possibly being lost there. In the endless pathways, forever. The world became even more different after he shifted. The lion adding a whole new aspect to his magic. No one knows why he did what he did. It could have just been fate. He nearly lost himself along the way. But a spark of something guided him, instinct or perhaps it was a memory. A memory of his mother. The powerful witch that passed her magic into him. Her voice reminded him. 'Brodie, I love you. You have to be strong. You have to remember all that I showed you and all that you have learned. And you have to remain focused. Follow your instincts, they will never let you down.' As his mothers words lingered in his head, he found the inner strength he needed to pull himself from the void and find his way. When he wakes, he is dazed. "Anyone catch the plate on the bus that hit me?" His eyes closed and he groans. "Tell me that was a bad dream and when I open my eyes I'll be in bed." Yes, he's talking to himself. After that ordeal, who wouldn't be a little crazy. His big blue eyes flutter open. His eyes confirming what his nose already told him. "This isn't Beacon Hills. Where the fuck am I?" Otherworldly sounds, like the twinkling of bells and musical laughter, seem to come from nowhere. The Mountain Lion Nyma danced back away from Brodie as he woke up, there were other animals gathered there as well. Staring at him with eyes far to intelligent to be 'natural'. A great grizzly bear, Grahl, examined him, and next to him a couple of medium sized dogs. From the tree a bird took flight, cawing loudly as it did and flying to the west. Several house cats were on the branches of the trees as well. All of them regarded Brodie with curious, intelligent eyes. Not at all threatening. Just curious. Behind Brody on top of a mound of earth. Another tree stood. Far different looking than that of the Nemeton. Yet just the same there was a similar quality. This tree however still seemed to be slumbering, if very restlessly. As if an alarm clock had gone off and it was only now starting to stir. Brodie shakes his head, clearing the sound of the bells and laughter from his ears. Focus. He regards the first creature he see's very carefully. His big blue eyes taking in the form of the mountain lion. He then spots the grizzly bear. He always had an appreciation for nature. A connection to it from his magic. When his lion side came out, he grew even more respectful of animals and nature. He regards them all in turn and bows his head. Making sure to not challenge them for dominance. The Aussie says softly. "What a beautiful place you have here." But when he spots the tree, he gasps. Definitely not the tree that he was with last. And the power that it is giving off, it sparks some ideas in his brain. "They must be connected. The million dollar question. Where the hell am I? And how am I going to get back?" He moves to lift himself from the ground and the whole world spins. "Woah." Doubling over, hands on his thighs he takes a deep breath. "Okay, Brodie, don't throw up in front of all the nice animals." He lifts himself up again, this time not as fast. "Alright then." He does however look a little drained. That trip took a lot of magic out of him. "One of you guys wouldn't happen to be able to tell me where I am?" The Mountain Lion approaches the young man cautiously. Only to have a gray house cat with muted browns and whites mottled throughout her short hair dart past it's feet. Rubbing along Brodie's calves and feet, before turning and trotting purposefully towards the east. The other animals likewise turn as well heading in that direction. Looking over their shoulder's and back at Brodie. Pausing if he needs the time to catch up. Dozens of animals between birds, and mammals and even rodents. All scampering, padding and flying off into the forest. 50 shades of Nature the Lassie edition. Brodie fell down the well, but there is help this way. Meanwhile a bird alights on the rail of a large and out of place yacht some distance away in La Push Marina. There is shows a dark figure what it has seen. The figure starts to move, with unnatural and uncanny speed and agility. Out of the area and into the woods. Heading rapidly to the east... Brodie's beautiful eyes look into the eyes of the Mountain Lion. Kindred spirits. The felines definitely make him more comfortable. "Maybe one day I will be able to commune with you, my cousins." He says to the felines. It's not out of the realm of possibilities but Brodie is a newbie to the shifter thing. And his magic is kind of spent up to try a spell for it. "And we follow the creatures of nature." Brodie and his merry band of animals. "Next time, I'll have a Doctor Doolittle spell ready." He is more like Alice and he's following the white rabbit. "Thank you for being my guide." He says to the animals. And he follows them obediently. After all, he has no idea where he is or where he is going. So might as well follow some animals. x-x-x La Push Nat'l Park - Ancient Chapel - Basement - Animal Cave x-x-x x x x Your keen vision allows you to see fairly clearly in the dark. x x x x The cave here is rather large and clearly home to a number of x x different animals, both wild and some typically viewed as domestic. One x x branch of the stream from above cascades down a series of small falls x x into this room, and light spills down through the window skylight into x x the old church, above. x x x x The water of the stream splashes along a secondary route to spill x x over the drop of the main falls at the edge of the cave. However, along x x the way it forms several large and deep pools in the room, one of which x x has been outfitted with a heater and several jets to create a natural hot x x tub. It warms the room rather substantially. A small rocky shelf winds x x out of the cave leading up to the cliffside overlook. It is especially x x hard to notice from above, though, looking like it is just a sheer drop x x versus a switch back to behind the waterfall. x x x x Outside, it's clear, cool, and windy. x x Ambiance is active here. x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x The animals lead Brodie past an ancient looking church, that seems to have been recently made livable. Down a narrow and nearly invisible trail that winds down a sheer cliff face and into a cave behind a waterfall. One which still spills some hundred or more feet below the cave mouth. Both Nyma and Grahl make sure that Brodie does not fall on the water slickened path. As a fall from this height might not feel especially good. The cave is obviously home to many if not all of these animals. It might make some measure of sense then that the church above is home to their benefactor. Though it seems whoever that might be is not presently home. If this remote region of the forest was in fact anyone's true home. Like a shadow he moved through the house above. Beyond any hope of detection he watched through the glass floor as his friends and allies brought a blonde haired teenager into the caves. There was a unusual feeling from the west, one he had not felt in this region before. But priorities. The first thing to find out was who was the animal that walked on two legs in the caves. If Brodie wasn't in his weakened state from that magical trip, he probably would have nothing to worry about in walking. He had amazing balance before and even better with his super enhanced senses and attributes. His eyes adjust to the dim light and he says, "I really hope you're not evil animals and just leading me into a trap. That would be really disappointing. I just recently got freed after all." He smiles at them, despite being drained and everything else. He doesn't get a sense of danger from them. Even from the potential fall. The caves are eyed carefully and his eyes take it all in with his supernatural senses. He see's in this limited light better than the animals do. "Definitely going to learn how to speak with you. People are going to think I am crazy just talking to myself." A voice answers him this time. As if on a breeze, a figure seeming to appear in the water vapor. The outline of an old woman. "Do not worry, enfant. Mon beau prince comes." Was it even real? It was hard to say as the words could barely be discerned from over the sound of the waterfall. The animals didn't react badly. So maybe it was just a dream, or an after effect of traveling the Ways. But moments later there IS another voice. Belonging to a young man, perhaps a few years older than Brodie in appearance. Yet carrying himself as someone much older. Perhaps it is his presence, which seems to fill the cave as soon as he steps inside. The sense of danger that washes off of him. The type to draw one in or send one fleeing based on a word of a glance. He slips in from a small chamber, barely viable until he enters via it. Picking a direct path past the many animals, which slip out of his way easily. His finger tips brushing through fur, and over snouts as he walks past. Only to cant his head as he approaches Brodie. Nostrils flaring slightly, his yellow eyes take in the teenager. "A cat." It is a statement of fact, not a question. "But a long way from home." He sees from the animals eyes Brodie appearing at The Watchman and his mind whirls at the possibilities it presents. "Are you hurt?" He moves a little closer, looking for any obvious injuries. Brodie blows out a bunch of air as the woman in the mist talks to him. But she is gone before he can ask questions. He turns to the animals, "You guys saw that, Right?" He looks at them as if waiting for their response but then just says, "Well I hope I didn't hit my head too hard during that trip and this all actually is happening. And that I can proof it. I totally hope this isn't a Wizard of Oz thing. I'm no Dorothy." And then he's not alone. The hairs on the back of his neck stand on edge. Even if he didn't have supernatural senses he would be wigged out. His bright blue eyes look straight at the young man that comes in and radiates a flight or fight response. Where this man radiates this sense of danger. Brodie radiates almost the opposite. Something in his magic and more importantly in his eyes radiates calm. This isn't his witchcraft. It is a deeper primal magic of his shapeshifter side. The white lion cocks his head to the side and inhales deep trying to identify the scent. "Hey there rock star. I don't know who you are. Keep your distance." His brilliant blue eyes shine in the light, he looks with his magic sense to read this other man's aura to try and figure out just who or what he is. Jason Christopher pauses and looks around the room. "You were in the forest. Alone. My friends brought you here, and came for me. My name is Jason Christopher." He pauses and then adds a courtesy. "Of the house of Lupus. Werewolf prince in exile." Brodie was a fellow shifter. He was brought here by the his friends. He deserved hospitality as a result. Jason would not lie to him. Besides what would it serve? His father knew where he was anyway. There was no hiding at the moment any longer. "I assure you, on my word as a prince. I mean you no harm. This is my home, and I suspect you may be far from your own. If you would have it, I offer you hospitality. As one of the shifting breeds to another." He nods his head to Brodie and then, smiles in a thin lipped manner. He seldom showed his teeth. In the kingdom of the wolves it was a sign of aggression. "Unless you'd prefer to get your bearings here in the caves anyway?" Brodie's bright blue eyes shine brighter and he says softly. "You radiate danger. Are you intentionally trying to raise my hackles. Or is it just a natural presence." The blond Aussie is pretty up front about this. "Jason Christopher, of the house of Lupus." Repeating the name to let it sink in. "I am Brodie Bryant." He doesn't mention his house or his own rank. "Yeah, well you're a wolf. I assure you. I can only trust you as far as I can throw you. And right now, that's probably not too far." He chews his bottom lip and curses. "Shouldn't have said that. Guess it doesn't matter if you know I am weakened right now. I can sense the power you have behind you. Hell, I could feel it before you walked into the cave. I couldn't beat you on my best day. But I have family. And if you intend me hard. I warn you. My brother will come, he will move a mountain to protect me." At least, he hopes he would. Brodie's big blues look Jason up and down and he sighs. "Alright, you win. I shall accept your hospitality. Mostly because I can only hold this strong facade up for so long. My stomach is going to tear out of my body if I don't eat something soon." He sighs and mutters to himself. "I can't believe I am going to trust a wolf. It's not like I didn't just get freed from being captive from them." Shaking his head he says, "Please tell me you have something to eat." Jason Christopher arches an eyebrow and ponders that revelation. "Your brother. Is he as large as a tree trunk and speaks with a pronounced accent? If so I know, of him. He approached me once looking for werewolves that had taken something of great value from him. I understand now what that was. I wished him well in taking back what had been lost then. I am pleased for his success. You have my word Brodie Bryant, you will come to know harm in my company. Should it be within my power to prevent it." He makes an actual effort to NOT be threatening, and the effect does diminish somewhat. Altering his posture, and the way he carries himself as if prepared for a fight. He diminishes the effect if not dispels it. Jason offers Brody a hand, to step across the uneven terrain of the cave. "Your honesty is as refreshing as it is rare." Yes he could eat him alive. But even though Brodie wasn't a wolf, he was a shifter. And a cat at that. Jason had a soft spot for cats. Besides not like he was some clot sucking vampire or brimstone reeking demon. No, it was proper to offer him aid, and Jason tried to remain proper. Should Brodie take his hand, his presence will be much stronger. Giving the cat an even better idea of just why he radiated danger so readily. But then Brodie already got it, so it might make no difference at all. "I cooked carne guisada, last night. I'll heat you some." Brodie just laughs softly. "Yeah, Brock is a bit bigger than me." He holds up a hand to show off the extra half of foot or so taller that Brock is. And Brodie isn't even short. "Oh, yeah. You're looking at the something of great value." He smiles at Jason. "He got me. So, thank you for your kind encouragement. I am glad that he didn't pop off your head trying to get information from you. Like I said, he would move a mountain to protect me." He let's out a sigh of relief as the effort helps diminish the aura of danger. "The lesser animals appreciate your effort." He moves closer to Jason and he says softly. "You were poking the lion inside of me. He wanted to tear free and protect me." His body had shown absolutely no sign of the struggle that he is talking about. The blond has a great deal of control for one so young. "It was a struggle. I must be really weak." The hand is eyed and he gives in and accepts the assistance walking. While Jason's presence becomes more obvious to Brodie when they take hands. Something else also happens. That calm aura that Brodie was radiating before, it becomes more obvious as well. The affects are definitely stronger with skin to skin contact. His hands are strong and his body temperature much warmer than a human's. "Jeez." He gives Jason's hand a soft caress with his thumb. "Jeez, no wonder you were leaking that presence. You probably couldn't turn this off, even if you wanted to. It's like trying to tell a lighthouse to be a soft night light." His stomach rumbles though at the mention of food. "You don't even have to heat it up. I'll eat it cold at this point." Jason Christopher smiles, that same tight lipped smile. He accepts Brodie's comments about his brother with a slight nod. Jason had never once felt any fear of Brock. Because he feared nothing that could die, or die again. But he could certainly feel the great cat's power. Jason also didn't underestimate anyone despite his own certainty he could kill anything he needed to. Werewolf Prince and Alpha Lion, that was a fight that would end poorest of all for the surrounding country side, and thus one Jason would simply seek to avoid. Not that it mattered, Brodie may have been treated poorly by werewolves. But not this one. "I am sorry your brother did not indicate what was taken from him at the time. Though I certainly understand why he made that choice. I feel a certain responsibility for all werewolves. I would have seen to them personally had I known." He chuckles under his breath as they walk through the cave and head for the small, nearly hidden room. "I have recently learned things about my mother that have explained part of that. Coupled with my bloodline. Perhaps a conversation for another time. Right now you need something to eat." His voice never really raises above a whisper. But that power never leaves it. The physical contact also displays two other things Brodie might learn. Jason is capable of magic as well, though of a different sort. It is almost like touching the face of nature. But also, despite his calm facade, his inner emotions are like Charybdis right now. Sucking everything down inside of him, to something. Something deep inside. Something terrible. Something that literally seems to RECOIL deeper within Jason, away from Brodie's power. No one would want to see a Jason and Brock battle, it would not end well. The clash of the titans would just be completely nasty. To say the very least. Brodie walks with the assistance given. And he is quiet, listening to Jason. And he is reflecting upon what he is learning from the man, not just by listening but also from his other senses. "Brock couldn't give you ammunition against him. He didn't know if he could trust you. I don't know if he knew if he could trust any wolf. He knew you weren't involved. He would have smelled me on you." He nods his head. "That is alright, you can tell me whatever you want. If you want to talk about your heritage, it's fine." He smiles at Jason. That smile can melt some of the coldest hearts. It is genuine and sweet and is unintentionally laced with his own power. The other things he learned from skin on skin contact with Jason are taken in stride. At least his nature magic is. The beast inside however. That causes a reaction. One that Jason is probably not expecting. With Brodie stopping them from moving. He shifts and he does something unexpected. The blond's strong arms move and he wraps Jason in a warm hug. No words come from him. He doesn't need to speak to express how he feels. He is sorry, sorry for the Wolf Prince. Sorry for the internal struggle that he is constantly waging. He doesn't pull away right away. He just allows his power to wash over Jason, granting a calm. He leans in and nuzzles his nose softly in the crook of Jason's neck and he whispers. The whisper is so soft, it is almost lost on the wind. But with his enhanced hearing, Jason would hear it loud and clear and feel deep in his soul. "I'm sorry." Jason Christopher is about to speak, something about Brock perhaps, or his heritage. But whatever it is is lost as Brodie unexpectedly hugs him. He freezes and for a moment he almost instinctively vanishes. But he fights that, teeth gritted for a moment. He didn't like to be touched. Mostly because it could provoke a reaction. A loss of control. He felt Brodie's gentleness, his calm, his grace. Jason could resist nigh any control, any outside influence. It was born of centuries of resisting his father until finally he was able to throw off his power completely. Against Brodie he doesn't even try. The calm washes through him like he was mainlining it. Mainlining Brodie. The Beast inside RAGES as the chains that had so recently been shattered reform again. Not as strong as they once were. But enough. Enough for now. Unconsciously thoughts of his mother reach his mind. The information Stiles Stilinski had uncovered about her. How she touched him even now to this day from beyond the grave. Thoughts of Elizabet Angelle, his dear old friend who had only been killed by his older brother nights ago. The sweet French nurse that he had known for over half a century. But the pain of thinking about them, and so many more life times of pain and loss. For once it does not feed that Beast inside of him. Just this once Brodie's power washes that pain away with soothing calm. It is a gift that Jason can scarcely start to thank the teen for. He tries at least with a choked up. "Thank you..." Then he wraps his arms around Brodie as well, and holds him there a moment basking in that radiance. Even as recently as a few weeks ago, his reaction may have been far different. Violent. Certainly at least threatening. But time among the various 'puppies' of La Push and Beacon Hills had chipped away much of the facade he placed around who he truly was inside. Now it seemed it was puppies and kittens working to save him. Not just from his father. But from himself. Finally, with some reluctance Jason moves away. Keeping a steadying hand on Brodie for fear this may have weakened him more. "Food. Lets...Lets go get you food." He guides him towards the upstairs, a warm meal and a warm bed. Brodie didn't intentionally start the calm aura on Jason, but as it works. He pushes power into it and allows Jason that brief bit of serenity that everyone deserves once and a while. His big blue eyes are filled with tender innocence. "Be at peace Jason." The Aussie's voice, soft and as gentle as his eyes radiate. He does not know of the thoughts that are racing through Jason's mind or the true inner turmoil that is going on. And yet that is probably what makes his power work so well, it doesn't matter. Brodie just treats him how he would treat everyone else. With the thank you, Brodie smiles ear to ear. It's a smile that could melt an ice berg. "Don't mention it." Even if Jason is still a stranger. That is not him, he sensed someone in pain and wanted to take care of them. When they finally break apart, It's like Jason could sense that was going to happen. Giving out that extra bit of 'serenity' cost him a lot of his reserves. Standing on his own two feet should be easy but he must have been leaning on Jason a whole lot more than he realized. He topples over and instead of hitting floor, he hits the mass of werewolf muscle. "Woah, look at those stars." And they are inside, in a cave. His weight slumps over like a ton of bricks. Jason Christopher scoops up Brodie in his arms, cradling him there. Brodie had no idea, no way to know how much that moment of peace had meant to him. The boy weighs nothing in his arms, as he carries him up the stairs with supernatural speed and agility. Bringing him to a bed in one of the several spare rooms of the former church, current home. Brodie was the first one to even see it actually. He was waiting to show Jacob and the pack until he felt it was truly completed. Now, well, he supposed it would be. With Brodie tucked into a bed, he makes haste to the kitchen and heats him food. The carne guisada, large chunks of freshly baked warm bread, butter, milk, and fresh apple juice. The entire meal is brought up on a tray. He planned to sit with Brodie while he ate. Then he would let the teen sleep. He needed to go find Jacob then, and alert him to the newest visitor to the area. The pack would need to know so there were no misunderstandings. One of the animals would wait to alert him when Brodie woke up. Though it seemed like he was going to need a fair amount of rest before that would happen. Brodie has a bit of a dazed look in his big blue eyes. The golden boy is just dazed and confused to say the least. The magical journey, that sapped almost all of his energy both magical and non and then the extra use of his power that gave in most of his reserves. He does have a goofy smile on his face though. "Thanks, don't think I would have made it on my own." He chuckles, maybe just a little delirious. He fades in and out of consciousness while waiting for Jason in the big comfy bed. When the food comes, his beast smells it and his stomach roars. The last bit of energy he had, is now used to devour the meal. It isn't exactly a pretty site, but anyone who is or was raised around werewolves would understand the hunger. He packs the food away quickly. He remembers to breath at least. When the food is done he looks a whole lot better. His golden tanned skin has that glow coming back to it. "I need to sleep." He looks around and he peels off his sweatshirt quickly. He shimmies out of his shorts and then looks to Jason. "Would you?" He pauses. "Join me a bit? Until I fell asleep." It's not uncommon for a lesser to seek out the protection of an Alpha when they are weak. It comforts them to have the extra protection. Jason Christopher quirks his head to the side and takes a breath. He nods to Brodie and gathers the teens clothes, folding them and setting them aside. He'd find something for him to wear before he woke up. These would need laundering with the mud and the wet of the forest and the cave. Then he slips into the bed with him, above the covers. But he is close, their bodies touching. Jason's alpha strength like a pulsing heartbeat filling the room. "You'll be safe here Brodie, I give you my word. Sleep...rest...I'll be here when you wake up." Then he starts to sing. His voice, usually so quiet with a hint of menace at all times. When he sings it is almost angelic. He sings the first song about sunshine that pops into his head. Slowly and softly making it melodic and easy to fall asleep to. What good is the dawn That grows into day The sunset at night Or living this way For I have the warmth of the sun (Warmth of the sun) Within me at night (Within me at night) The love of my life She left me one day I cried when she said "I don't feel the same way" Still I have the warmth of the sun (Warmth of the sun) Within me tonight (Within me tonight) I'll dreams of her arms And though they're not real Just like she's still there The way that I feel My love's like the warmth of the sun (Warmth of the sun) It won't ever die (It won't ever die) Brodie doesn't seem to care about being naked in front of the other man. It's not about sex, it's about comfort. Clothes make the beast uncomfortable. And this is about being as comfortable as possible. One doesn't want the beast to be tearing free in his weakened state. He just smiles at Jason as he sings his song. The sun. So funny of him to pick a song about the sun. It meens so much to the lion. So much more than Jason could ever know. He is a creature of the sun and a witch of the sun. His hand finds it's way to take hold of Jason's and he rests his head upon the wolf. Blond hair falling into his big blue eyes and he listens to the song. It doesn't take him long, from the meal and the events of the day and the comfort to fall into a deep sleep. He needs his rest and to recharge his batteries big time. Tomororw he will need to spend the day naked and lounging in the sun or else he will be one cranky kitten. Jason Christopher certainly isn't bothered by the nudity either. He was a werewolf, he ended up naked quite a bit by virtue of his phases. Jason knew a lot about other types of shifters. He spent so long studying that sort of thing. He had never seen a werelion in the United States. Or any of the big cats north of South Mexico. Not before going to Beacon Hills. He would have to call in some favors. Get some full spectrum lights to make up for the lack of sunlight up here. But first, after he was sure Brodie was in a deep sleep he would need to update Jacob and the Pack. Yet staring down at the peaceful young man there, who had brought HIM a measure of peace. He lingers a little while longer. Switching his phone to silent, he orders what he can from right there. Starts sending texts and, well just stays where he is for now. He promised he would be here when Brodie woke up after all. And it was not at all becoming of a prince to lie.